Ninjas & Fairies
by acnologia07
Summary: Team Natsu appear throughout the Ninja world; their reasoning for coming is a secret they keep to themselves. Naruto is training non stop after the pain attack and Sasuke is wandering the ninja world after Itachi's death. Team Natsu will journey through the 5 nations trying to fulfil their purpose of coming. Set after the tartaros arc in Fairytail and after pain in Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"…Naruto… Naruto? Please… where are you…? Don't leave me here!"

Sakura was crying. Everything insight had been obliterated. Only she remained.

"NARUUTOOOOO!"

**A few weeks previous – At the training grounds**

*snore*

"Naruto… Hey Naruto. Wake up!" Sakura bent over Naruto's sleeping body. He had been training every single day since the Pain incident. He was determined to get stronger so that the village would never be in that situation again and also for one more reason.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a darkened face with pink hair. "Who are you?" The sun was right behind her head so Naruto didn't recognise her at first.

That question earned him an overly powerful slap. "What do you mean 'who is it'? Anyway Naruto come on, we should leave now. You've trained enough for one day."

She got up and began to head towards the exit to the training grounds.

"No, not yet. I need to train a bit more, I'm not nearly as strong as I should be." Naruto held his cheek, the one that got slapped, and turned around.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Sakura stopped walking, a cross sign appeared on her forehead and gritted her teeth. Still facing the exit she reluctantly said "Naruto… Do you want to go on a… date with me?"

She practically spat it out, however the moment she said the word 'date' Naruto released his jutsu so he could join her.

"What are we waiting for" He asked with an extremely eager face. Sakura returned a smile.

_Sakura: I want to punch him. I really want to punch him. …But I can't as we are now officially on a date. Sakura just smile pleasantly and bear with it._

_Naruto: I can't believe it. Sakura asked me, ME on a date. I'm definitely not prepared for this, I need flowers, chocolates, money… crap I don't have any money. I haven't doing any missions lately…NOOOOOO!_

Naruto's face then became somewhat panicked. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts. Sakura immediately decoded his face.

"I'm not in the mood for food, actually I'm on a diet, so how about we go to the park instead?"

With that idea Naruto's face perked up, he grabbed Sakura's soft hand, and ran.

"I know the perfect place we can go."

**A few minutes later**

"Naruto where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Naruto laughed menacingly.

Suddenly his laughter and momentum abruptly stopped in front of a river.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura couldn't see past Naruto's head so she had no clue why he stopped. She looked around to see they were completely surrounded by trees. Naruto had led her into the woods, in front was a flowing river, which reflected the golden rays of the sun.

He let go of her hand and, sent chakra down to his feet as he ran across the shimmering water. That was when she saw it.A girl's body with red hair, was facing up in the impeccable river. It had no movement what so ever.

_Sakura: is she dead?_

**In an unknown place - desert**

"Sasuke-kun some mysterious chakra just appeared. I've never felt anything like it, not only that it's extremely powerful." The red head Karin informed her 'beloved'.

They were walking in a completely barren desert. Not a single river, man nor animal in sight. Sasuke was leading the group at front with Karin following closely behind. Suigetsu had his hands stuffed in his pocket, and for most of the journey complaining that it was so hot that he would evaporate. Jugo was on the far right with a green cloak on. He didn't really care about anything along with Sasuke.

"Why are you telling me?" Sasuke responded uninterested.

"We should check it out, after working with orochimaru I know how all chakra should feel even the rare types. This entity doesn't even feel like it has chakra, I need to know what it is."

Sasuke didn't respond this time.

"Ooh I don't think 'your love' cares, Karin" Suigetsu started to tease her.

"SHUT UP!" Karin made a swing towards Suigetsu's face, making it turn to water.

"You're a bit touchy aren't you" He grinned at her as his face reformed back to normal.

"I'm gonna ki-"

Jugo cut Karin off. "Sasuke I think it's in our best interest to check it out. We might be able to harness its power or make it join us."

"We're fine now. Why would I want another annoying person joining my group?" Sasuke said with annoyance, he was already sick abut talking about it.

"The thing that is emanating the mysterious chakra might become an enemy in the near future so even if we can't get him to join, we still should know what kind of chakra he uses." Jugo insisted.

"Fine…Karin lead the way, I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible." Sasuke said reluctantly.

Her eyes shot up, she loved it when Sasuke told her what to do, actually, she loved it when he said anything.

She ran in front of him and turned to the left.

_Karin: I'm so happy that Sasuke asked me to lead, but still… I can't see him anymore. Why must life be so unfair?_

**After 10 minutes**

They crossed one of the sand dunes only to see a young, seventeen year old boy lying there. He was snoring like an idiot, as if he was sleeping at home without a care in the world.

_Sasuke: Just looking at him makes me annoyed. The way he sleeps makes me think of Naruto and his hair reminds me of Sakura. Wait why am I moving?_

Without him realising it, he walked over towards the body to the point that he was actually towering over it. Sasuke's shadow fallen upon the boys head, causing the boy to turn in discomfort.

_Sasuke: His face… it's annoying._

In the time he thought that, he had started to shake the boy, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey Karin. Is that the person with the unique chakra you were talking about?" Suigetsu was watched in awe as Sasuke tried to wake up the sleeping pink haired boy.

"Yeah it is. What is Sasuke-kun even doing?" Karin asked staring at Sasuke, with her mouth slightly opened.

"I think he's started to lose his mind." Suigetsu whispered.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Karin screamed, slugging suigetsu.

_Sasuke: My body isn't listening to me. What the hell is wrong with it? And why must his hair be the same colour as Sakura?_

"Fire dragon iron fist" The sleeping boy said throwing his fiery fist towards sasuke.

* * *

_**Read and review please. Erm i'll try and update every week and yeah. see you next week**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who's liked, followed, reviewed and most importantly read my story. So here's chapter 2, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The sand village**

An anbu agent appeared in the corner of the room, he knelt down before saying "Lord Kazekage, there are intuders in the village, we have managed to capture them and they are presently in the cells."

"Did they resist arrest?" Garaa asked formally.

"No, when we found them they were passed out in alley way." The masked man replied still bowing.

"Passed out in an alley way? Never mind, good job now return to your post." Garaa ordered, however the Anbu agent did not move. "Sir before I leave I must tell you that the intruders was a 17 year old blonde girl and a blue cat."

"What! How did they manage to penetrate our ranks? A girl and a cat, leave now and check all men on duty, from now on if I see anyone slacking they will have to deal with me personally. Go!" With that the Anbu member left.

_Garaa: How did a young girl and a cat bypass all security without being detected? A traitor is possible but after Deidara and Sasuri, I double checked each of my men and none had any suspicious behaviour or past. Two men I can understand, but a cat and a girl who's just about older than me. Have my defences really weakened that much? I'll have to go see them immediately._

The Kazekage left his office.

**The sand's holding cells**

"Lord kazekage!" The medical ninja stopped her jutsu and immediately bowed before Garaa.

"Get up and carry on doing your job. So what's the report so far?" He unlocked the cell doors, walked in to it and stood beside the medical ninja.

"Well, sir, they are… simply put… not normal." She replied. "They do not possess chakra as we do, but something different. Their body structure is exactly the same otherwise. I'm sorry but that's the most I can tell you about that, however they did pass out from exhaustion."

"When will they awake?"

"Probably in an hour or so. I'll inform you as soon as they are conscious."

After Garaa left the cell he called upon an Anbu agent to keep an eye on the medic for two reasons: one, she could be the traitor and two, it was still unknown how powerful these people were.

**A hut in the North**

"Poor child, he must have been outside for hours, even his hair has gone blue" The old women looked pitifully at the occupied bed.

The elderly man, holding his wives shoulders, said "No honey, I think it's naturally that colour" The women turned and hit her husband on the head. "Don't be preposterous, no one's hair could possibly be that colour, it's as blue as the sky."

"Okay, okay, your right, I'm wrong. His hair turned blue because of the cold" The man knew from experience to never go against his wife. Even if he knew she was wrong, to him it was like a rule of life, it least it has for the last 40 years when they first got married.

The elderly women's name was Elizabeth, she was slightly plump and had many wrinkles on her face, but that only made her look more kind. Her age was 61 years old and still going strong. She was wearing a green dress that reached her ankles with a white apron on top.

Her husband, however, was doing even better than her. His name was John, and even though he was 64 years old he still managed to do his job as a woodmen. Day in and day out he would cut trees making a small living for him and his wife to live on. They were living in the woods around five miles away from town, they enjoyed the isolated quiet life and would only go to the town, by cart, when they needed to restock in supplies.

Elizabeth turned back to the young man on the bed and placed her hand upon his cheek. "I'm glad, he regaining warmth in his body. You haven't told me yet where you found this young man yet John." She looked back at her husband with curious eyes.

"Well there isn't much to tell apart from before I started to work I found him lying, unconscious, on the snowy floor. I don't know his name, why he was there or how long." John explained.

"Well I'm glad you brought him here. You know that young man, he looks a lot like Luke." Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Please honey don't do this to yourself." He said whilst pulling her into a hug.

**The cloud village**

"You are finally awake, how long were ya gonna take, fool ya fool." Killer bee said whilst leaning over a dark haired boy. "My name is killer bee, so don't ever forget me. I would have given you up by now but I thought you might be a good fight somehow. But first tell me you name too, so that I will never forget you!"

"…Gray, my name is Gray Fullbuster…" He was completely overwhelmed by Bees presence and by his awful rapping.

"Gray you say…" Bee got his little black book and pen out and started to write in it. "Gray… say… jay… Bay!" He put his book back then looked at Gray, who was still on the floor. "Your name, it's cool but not as cool as mine ya fool."

_Gray: His stupid rapping is seriously pissing me off._

Finally. Gray decided to get up from the floor and dusted himself off. "So… Bee… Where am I right now?"

"ya in cloud territory, so fight me, the awesome bee, then say ya sorry and leave before my bro A finds ya." Bee rapped.

"I'm not going to fight you (_but if you carry on rapping I just might start one) _and what do ya… you mean by cloud territory, the last time I checked I was standing on solid earth." Gray had gone slightly red.

"Haha! Ya really are a fool, the village is called cloud like leaf, sand and the sound. A is the raikage, so ya should keep low or Gray, bee won't know."

_Gray: So I'm guessing that the raikage is the leader of the cloud village. His name is A and he is Bee's brother. I know that but that won't help me get any closer to my mission, maybe I should ask. No, this is an S-class mission and also top secret, we are not allowed no matter what to ask anyone anything directly linked to the mission. I guess I'll just stick with Bee for now and try to discreetly get info out of him or at least wait and see if there's any news about the mission._

"Hey bee, did you happen to find a red head girl, a pink haired boy, a blonde girl or a blue cat around here?" He looked around for his friends then added "oh and a blue haired boy too?"

"Nope I only found the fool known as you." Killer Bee replied.

_Gray: I guess we got separated when we were in the portal, I'm sure they'll be fine. I just hope they don't do anything stupid or should I say, I hope Natsu doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

**I am really sorry about my awful rapping, as you can see i'm not the best at rhyming things. Bear with it oh and i wouldn't mind some help with killer bee's part like advice or something. I'll be posting the next chapter on the weekends, so friday, saturday or sunday. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in the desert**

"Fire dragon iron fist!" The sleeping boy said throwing his fiery fist towards Sasuke.

"WHAT THE…?" Sasuke yelped, as he dodged the fiery attack by less than an inch. He fell on his butt, hands behind his back on the flaming sand. He was so stunned at the sleep attack, he forgot his hands were burning. Sasuke immediately got up, brushed himself off and kicked the boy, straight in the gut. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!"

Suigetsu leaned towards Karin and said "Sasuke has just lost his cool, so how does it feel seeing SASUKE'S TRUE COLOURS? Do you still love him?"

"DAMN YOU SUIGETSU!" Karin screamed and walked away from the rest of her team.

The pink haired boy's eyes slowly opened to see a black haired boy on top of him. "Gray…? You're such I pervert for breaking into Lucy's house in the morning." He then turned to his side and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "AAH! Cheap shot attacking me whilst I was asleep!"

Sasuke tried his best to keep a composed face but you could see a cross sign faintly on his forehead. "Get up"

The boy ignored him.

"I said get up!" Sasuke repeated. The boy responded by rolling away from him. Sasuke, now seriously pissed awakened his sharingan. "If you don't get up I will use amatarasu!"

"What's that Gray? A new way to strip?"

With that comment the cross sign was much more prominent. Sasuke gulped, trying to swallow his anger and said "It is a black flame tha-"

"A flame?!" The boy immediately got up and looked at Sasuke with curious eyes. "How's it taste…? …Wait you're not Gray!" The boy identified with squinted eyes. He then put a huge smile on his face and placed his right hand on his short pink hair. "My bad! Sorry I thought you were a perverted Popsicle! Anyway my name is Natsu Dragneel and now tell me about this fire amatawhatsu!" Natsu said, the anticipation in his body was oozing out.

"It's amatarasu… and did you just ask me how it tasted?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah 'couse I did. So…" Natsu prompted.

"You're an idiot."

"At least show me!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Fire has never hurt me." Natsu said proudly then thought about it and went slightly red.

_Sasuke: judging by his face fire has hurt him._

"Fine I'll prove it to you Edolas Gray!" Natsu lifted his flaming fist.

"Edolas… I'm not Gray, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke was disinterested in Natsu's arm.

"You look like Gray… so if you aren't him and you aren't Edolas Gray then who are you?"

"I said Sasuke Uchiha. What are you, deaf?"

"Nope I am a wizard!"

"So he is dumber than Naruto (sigh)" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Oh yeah I was trying to impress you right! Well check this out FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Fire came spiralling out of Natsu's mouth, and burnt a hole in one of the sand dunes.

"You can use fire ball jutsu? But only Uchiha's can do that!"

"Fire ball what? That was called Fire dragon roar! So what do you think" Natsu had a smug look on his face.

"Don't you think Sasuke is being very patient with that fire ball over there?" Suigetsu asked Jugo.

"…" He was ignored.

"You said you were a wizard before what does that mean? And how could you do that Jutsu?!" Sasuke grabbed at Natsu.

"Well I'm not a normal wizard, I'm a dragon slayer!"

"Yeah sure you are…"

"Anyway why did I want to impress you anyway?" Natsu inquired with a blank look.

"God help me, I don't care if you have some mysterious chakra. If I stay with you any longer I'm going to lose brain cells!" Sasuke turned around and started to walk off.

"HEY THAT'S MEAN! Now tell me why I was doing that!" Natsu started to follow Sasuke, who was giving evil eyes at Jugo saying 'this is all your fault'

_Jugo: I wonder why Sasuke won't just kill him._

**In the woods next to the leaf village**

Naruto picked up the red haired girl from the river and placed her on the bank of the river. Her hairy was soaking wet and she was wearing armour with a blue skirt.

Sakura ran to the unconscious girl, immediately knelt down next to her and performed some medical ninjutsu on her.

"So will she be fine Sakura?" Naruto asked, as a tear formed in his eye.

"Yeah she is, I thought she had water in her lungs but fortunately she doesn't. She passed out from exhaustion, is all. But Naruto do you know this girl?" Sakura queried.

"No, I haven't why do you ask?" Naruto responded.

"Then why are you crying?"

Naruto lifted his hand to his cheeks to realise tears were gushing from his eyes.

"I… don't know?"

"**KUSHINAAAAA!" The nine tailed beast screamed.**

"**Nine tail's you know this girl? Are you the reason I'm crying?" Naruto asked the demon that was sealed in his body.**

"**I would never cry for that women and why should I answer you boy?"**

"**Who's Kushina?"**

"**You know it was the thirds fault you don't know who that women is. It's pretty funny you don't know" The fox snorted earning Naruto's anger.**

"**Who is she!?" Naruto repeated.**

_**Kurama: I wonder how he'll act if I tell him the truth. Maybe the seal will weaken because of the emotional trauma. But then again she isn't…**_

"**Her name is Kushina Uzumaki was my previous jinchuriki as well as your mother"**

"…**My… mother?!"**

**Naruto remembered meeting Minato, his father, when he was against Pain. He wanted to ask about his mother but never got the chance. But now she was right in front of him.**

A smile appeared on Naruto's face "The Nine tails says her name is Kushina… Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? She's a relative?"

"No… she is my mother…"

"EEEIIIKKK! But I thought… your mother… how?" Sakura stammered.

"I don't know. But let's take her back to the village, Sakura. I don't want her to be here." Naruto, once again, lifted the soaking wet girl, and walked ahead of Sakura.

_Sakura: I don't know how to tell him, damn that Naruto he trusts the nine tails way too much. He's so gullible, how can a girl who looks around 20 years old be his mother?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The sand village – prison cells**

Happy's eyes gradually opened. "Natsu?" He sat up and saw a strange women with glowing hands touching Lucy. "You get your hands of Lucy!"

Happy's wings appeared and he flew in front of Lucy cutting the women off. He lifted his hands guarding Lucy. "You're awake?!"

The women immediately shouted "Call the Kazekage the prisoners have awoken!" She then looked at Happy with fascinated eyes "So you can fly, I have heard that the tsuchikage could but I never thought I would ever witness it… amazing not only are you a cat that's blue you can talk too. You'd make a wonderful test subject!" The womens eyes then filled with desire.

Sweat trickled from Happy's face. "Lucy! Please wake up! Lucy!" He said with desperation.

"Aye sir…"Lucy sleep talked. "Erm… Lucy, Natsu's is watching you sleep!"

"He's what!?" Lucy got up frantically and banged her head on Happy. "Ouch! Happy why are you… hovering…above me? Where am I?" Lucy looked around in confusion.

The women tried to make a grab at Happy but Lucy got to him first and snatched him away. Her hand went straight for her keys "OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB CANCER!"

_Lucy: I guess they didn't think that my keys were weapons… well that mistake will lead to their down fall_

Out of nowhere a young man appeared. "Hey baby what do you need?"

Lucy pointed and said "Do what you do best cancer!"

"A crab" Happy drooled.

"You've seen Cancer so many times why are you drooling now?" Lucy asked

"I'm so hungry" Happy's tummy rumbled, Lucy sighed.

"A summoning jutsu? No that didn't seem any summoning's I've seen…" The women said, the next thing she knew all hair was on the floor.

"Hope you like your new do." Cancer said sniping his scissors.

"Now cancer cut through the bars!" Lucy ordered.

"Will do baby" One by one the bars fell and allowed Lucy and Happy to escape.

"Thanks Cancer, you can go back now" Lucy waved Cancers key, making him disappear. She and Happy then ran out of the cells with all their might. "Lucy do you know where Natsu and the others are?"

"NO! I was going to ask you since you were awake before I wa-" Smacking a wall, Lucy fell over. "Ouch where did that wall come from" She got up to see a man wearing a strange mask.

"When did he get here? No matter I guess he wants to be beaten just like that women before!" Lucy reached for keys only to realise they were gone. She spun around to see them being carried by sand. "So these are the source of your Chakra."

A man with red hair had appeared behind Lucy. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Garaa, the Kazekage of the sand. Now you must tell me your names and where you are from." Garaa said with his hands folded, sand was coming out from the gourd on his back.

"My name is Happy and this is Lucy and we are Fairy Tail wizar-" Lucy put her hand over Happy's mouth. "This is an S-Class mission you stupid cat! You can't tell people who we are!"

"Wizards you say, I never thought they existed but it's clear that the two of you aren't ninja's. You don't look like one nor do act like one. If you want your keys back you will have to obey me and show me your so called magic, now follow me… Scorpion check on the medical ninja, I think she has passed out from the shock of losing her hair." The masked man immediately went to the side of his fellow comrade.

_Garaa: Seriously what have my ninjas coming too? First a girl and a cat penetrate our ranks now they faint is there is cut off. I'm going to have to sort them all out as soon as possible._

**The Hut in the North**

"Hmmm? Where am I?" Jellal sat up right in the bed and realised had a throbbing headache. He got out of bed with his hand on his head banging into everything that was in front of him.

SMASH!

Jellal stopped moving and tried to focus his eyes on the thing that had just broken. It was blurry but he could just about make out that it was a glass vase.

The door slammed open. "What's going on?" Said an old man wearing his pyjama's, he banged the light switch on and held a bat in his hand.

"Boy? You mustn't get up now! My name is John, I found you outside in the snow yesterday. I took home however you have yet to fully recover from the extreme cold you were in yesterday." John walked towards Jellal, his wife followed behind, she immediately got down and picked up the broken pieces of glass off the floor.

"Please ma'am I'll take care of that"

"You'll do no such thing! You are guest to this house as well as sick. I may be old in age but I'm young at heart. And don't call me ma'am call me Elizabeth."

"But-" Jellal started

"Trust me when I say don't go against my wife, she is a force to be reckoned with" John warned whilst he guided Jellal back to the bed. "Rest here for now until you have recovered." He then left the room and returned a few minutes later with a mug and a tablet. Raising Jellal's head, he fed Jellal the warm drink. "You should feel much better tomorrow after taking this tablet. But please son take it easy and don't do anything reckless."

John then helped his wife clear the remaining pieces of glass and left the room, switching off the light.

_Jellal: So this is where the portal led too. Judging by the way the man… I mean John was talking he hasn't found the others. In the state I'm in now I can't do much. I'll have to wait until tomorrow before making my move._

* * *

**_Here you are Chapter 4 of Ninja's and Fairies! Hope you liked it! It truly means a lot when you guys review even if it's just 'more please' I enjoy reading them. And thank you to all that have Followed and Liked and reviewed! _**

**_See you next week! Bye:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot if you review, and like and follow. Love to know what my readers think of my work, i hope you like my next chapter!_**

* * *

**The cloud village**

"**Bee, you shouldn't trust this boy" The eight-tails warned.**

"**Ya callin me a fool? Ya fool" Bee replied.**

"**No, you don't know who this kid is, for all you know he could be a spy from another village."**

"**Gray ain't a shinobi, that is a Bee guarantee!" Bee held his thumb up at the Hachibi, but he knew the eight-tails still wasn't convinced and replied**

"**Bee I'll only say this once, there is something wrong with that boy. The natural flow of chakra is getting disturbed by his very existence." **

"**If Gray does anything suspicious then I will be malicious." **

With that Bee left the company of the eight-tails and reunited with Gray, who had a freaked out face.

"What's the matter, you mad hatter?"

"It's nothing, you just weren't responding to me at all for the last five minutes." Gray lied. In actual fact, Bee was talking aloud, meaning Gray heard all of Bee's side of the conversation with the Hachibi. He assumed that it was one of Bee's weird quirks, like his rapping, and decided that Killer Bee was just talking to himself.

"Gray, don't wait till May, let's start this battle fierce, so your scrawny body I can pierce!" Gray shouted and got into his battle stance, however Gray wasn't having it and just started to walk in the other direction.

"Sorry Bee, but I don't have time for this" Gray lifted his arm, saying goodbye, then felt himself flying to the left.

"Bee can't let you leave, or A will get me" Killer Bee shouted towards Gray, his tentacle arm just dangling. Gray had hit the ground hard causing his head to bleed. Slowly he rose up saying "I promised Erza not to get into unnecessary battles, I guess I can make an exception this one time!

Gray hit his two hands together making a magic circle. "Ice make Lance!"

**The leaf village**

The red headed girl slowly opened her eyes only to see a blonde boy laying on top of her. She struggled to get her hand out of the sheets but as soon as she did, her hand was placed on top of the boy's hair. "Hey wake up!" The boy muttered five more minutes but the girl only prompted him more.

After a few seconds the boy immediately got up and shouted "You woke up mom!"

"Mom…? My name is Erza Scarlet."

_Erza: If I was a mom, I never thought my kid would have blonde hair, if anything either red or blue… did I just say blue?_

Erza's face went the brightest shade of red so she looked down. "…U...u…um I…I'm not old enough to be the mother of someone as old as you." She stuttered.

"So the Kyuubi did lie…(sigh) … I wanted to trust him at least once, and even I knew this would be a very tall tale, but I'd… do anything to see my mom." Naruto looked really depressed.

"Do you live alone?" Erza asked, she placed her hand on Naruto's chin and forced his head to look at her. She smiled pleasantly at him and he nodded gently.

"Then that settles it, even if I'm not your mother, I will live with you! I know how lonely it is not to have a family… and my name is Erza Scarlet"

"Huh?!" Was all Naruto could manage. Erza got out of bed and requipped out of the hospital clothing and tried to re-quip into her normal armour, however her lightning empress armour appeared.

"That's weird… my magic has never done that before" Naruto watched in awe as Erza's clothes vanished and then got replaced with new ones. He had never seen a jutsu like it before.

"Ms Erza, I'm really sorry but I don't have a house, actually it's getting rebuilt right now."

Erza looked around and realised where she found herself was in a tent. "How did your house get destroyed?"

"It was the entire village, not just my house. We have set up temporary tents to house the injured and homeless… so if you don't mind living in a tent…" Naruto offered.

"You are a kind boy"

"Why would you say that?"

"Even though you are so busy, you still took out time to help me." Erza smiled.

"Well it's what any decent guy would do right? I thought it would be obvious, and also I wasn't the only one who helped you." Naruto admitted.

"There was someone else?"

"Yep, her name is Sakura Haruno… I don't think I've told you my name yet, well it's Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto huh? Well Naruto could you please show me where Sakura is, I'd like to thank her."

"I'll bring her if you want… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Next to Naruto appeared an exact copy.

"How did you do that?" Erza's mouth was slightly open as Naruto's clone ran out the tent. "Actually I was going to ask you that, how did you manage to change clothes so fast?"

"You mean re-quip, it's my magic, which reminds me why did my lightning empress armour come out?" Erza thought really hard then looked at the side of the chair, upon the chair was her armour that she wanted to re-quip into.

"You manually unclothed me… no wonder I couldn't re-quip back into them, they weren't in my inventory." Erza walked up to her armour. "This isn't a normal case since right now two, armours are out… I have to change manually. I haven't done that in a while, could prove as a challenge." Erza re-quipped her clothes off, making Naruto scream and cover his eyes. "Bit of warning next time!" Naruto shouted at Erza.

"I'm not shy, go ahead and look, I don't care." Literally a second later Naruto's shadow clone ran in through the door shouting "I brought her!"

The moment the clone saw Erza, he disappeared into smoke. Sakura walked in looked at Erza, then Naruto, then Erza again.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. "SHANAROOOOOO!" She tried to punch Naruto but he dodged just in time.

"AHHH! SAKURA-CHAN WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sakura removed her fist from the huge crater on the floor.

As Sakura was getting ready for her next attack Erza interrupted her by saying "Hey Naruto do me a favour and help me put my armour on."

Naruto was cowering on the floor, Sakura, surprised at Erza's comment asked "You don't mind him seeing you naked?"

"No why should I? I wanted some help getting my armour on was all?"

"Ok fine, but next time you can ask me, it's best you ask a girl and not a boy."

"It doesn't make a difference to me unless it's Jel... nothing"

* * *

_**I'd love to here what you thought about my new chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sand village**

Lucy and Happy were chained up in the Kazekage's office. He had sand spikes hovering over them so that if they even tried to escape using their magic he would be able to stop them with ease. "Tell me, what is this mysterious magic you use? On the surface it appears to be chakra but then fundamentally it is something else. Explain it to me." Garaa ordered.

"I won't tell you anything! I'll never betray my mission or my guild!" Lucy shouted back.

"I'd expect nothing less from a spy from an enemy's land. Then tell me this, how did you get passed our borders undetected and why were you passed out in the middle of the street?"

"I don't know, we just ended up there." Lucy admitted.

"If you're not willing to talk then I guess I will have to use other methods of getting the information out of you." Garaa threatened

_Lucy: I don't know what they are capable of here. They may have mages, or I guess ninjas, who can use magic… I mean chakra that can read minds. I still remember Cobra's power. I can't afford to let them to have all the details of our mission. And maybe by telling him a bit my mission I may find out some valuable information or I may even find _the others.

"I'll tell you whatever you want." Lucy looked down defeated. Happy looked at her with a face filled with surprise. He then remembered that Lucy would never give up on the mission without a reason and decided not to argue with her.

"I'm glad you have decided to co-operate" Garaa stated. "First of all answer all my previous questions."

_Garaa: this is strange, she gave in too easily. She must be up to something, I must deal with this with the upmost care._

"Erm… well I'm not sure how to say this but there was a portal near where I'm from. It just appeared out of nowhere. We didn't know where it lead to or if something had caused the portal to open." Lucy gulped, she didn't know how much she should say to Garaa, she had already lied to him once. Lucy took a deep breath and continued. "I'm from a guild of mages or wizards called Fairy Tail. We get requests from people and we go and complete them for money. One day we got a request from an unknown person to go to this portal and investigate it. Happy and I went through the portal and passed out, the next thing we knew we were in a jail cell."

Garaa looked down, he was processing all the information he had just heard, seeing how plausible it could be and then asked "Are there others?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment then said "Yes there are around 4 others. I don't know where they are or what they are doing right now but we have no hostile intention."

_Happy: Lucy hasn't told him everything. She's even lied about some things. I wonder why… _

Happy's stomach started to rumble. "So hungry" He croaked out.

Garaa looked down at him. "Anbu, come!" An anbu ninja appeared. "What is it sir?"

"Bring some food for the prisoners… cat… Happy, is it? What do you eat? Cat food or human food?"

"FISH! I WANT FISH! I don't care if it is raw, cooked or steamed, I just want FISH!" Happy's mouth started to drool.

Garaa looked out the window towards the sand, fish was considered a delicacy in the sand but ever since trade with the other villages had increased, the supply of fish had too.

"Get what he wishes and Lucy you will receive the same food as the other prisoners. Anbu leave!" With that the Anbu disappeared from sight.

_Lucy: why does the cat get the special treatment when I was doing all the talking?! Well it's not like I'll eat much, I am on a diet. But still it pisses me off._

**Somewhere in a forest**

"Why are you still following us?" Sasuke irritation levels were spiking.

"Because I don't have a clue where I am and I'm hungry. My best bet is to follow you guy's right?" Natsu replied. He had followed them out the desert and into a forest.

"Whatever" Sasuke started to walk faster. Suigetsu caught up with him and, with a smirk, asked "Why don't you just get rid of him Sasuke? Why are you hesitating?"

"Just shut up and mind your own business!" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke! When are we going to get some food?!" Natsu shouted.

"You know what, Suigetsu when I give you the signal make a screen of mist and tell everyone to scatter and hide their chakra ok?"

_Suigetsu: I don't understand why he won't kill him. Sasuke's never been one for running away. Is this guy really that powerful that not even Sasuke wants to fight him?_

Sasuke lifted his hand up and Suigetsu evaporated himself into a thick mist. Natsu just stood in one place, he didn't want to move unnecessarily or he'll get hungrier. After around 5 minutes the mist cleared Natsu started to sniff around and ran North East for 500 meters. There he came across Karin hiding among bushes.

"How did you find me?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"My nose is like a dogs, I can sniff almost anything out." Natsu said with a smile. "Now then, when will we eat, playing hide and seek with you guys has made me hungrier."

_Karin: I completely forgot that he could have sensory abilities. DAMN IT! I completely neglected that possibility because of his idiocy! I hope Sasuke won't be mad at me._

**30 minutes later – In an unknown town**

"Finally a place to eat! I knew I should've brought a snack for this mission but oh well." Natsu ran into the closest restaurant

_Sasuke: he's on a mission huh? I wonder what it is… A mysteriously annoying wizard is found asleep in the middle of the desert. He doesn't know where he is and clearly doesn't know what chakra is nor does he use it, yet he is on a mission. He maybe from some powerful clan of magicians that possess strong magic. I'll let him stay for a while, I have too many unanswered questions to let him go._

Sasuke followed Natsu into the restaurant when Jugo stopped him "What are you doing? This is the best place to leave him! He'll be too distracted by the food to follow us!"

"You were right about him having a strange source of magic, it may prove useful to obtain in future battles. We will keep him close for now." Sasuke walked past Jugo and straight into the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A hut in the North**

Jellal awoke in his bed, his head was much clearer than the night before. He got up and inspected his body; there wasn't any visible signs of injury. He got up and left the room, he wanted to thank the old couple for their kindness.

"Oh so you're finally up son?" John said with a smile. He was sitting on the sofa with his wife in the living room. The kitchen was open and connected into the living room from the left. On the right was a massive glass door that lead into the Garden. Straight ahead was the front door to the house, and behind Jellal was his room and a huge wooden bookshelf. "It's well into the afternoon. Take a seat, Elizabeth could you whip up something nice for the boy?"

Jellal took up his offer and sat down. "Thank you John, for taking care of me."

"It's no problem. I can't let a young lad, like yourself, freeze to death outside my home. By any chance could you tell me your name son?" John asked.

"It's Jellal, Jellal Fernandez." Jellal replied. Elizabeth was back and whilst she gave Jellal some hot chocolate she asked "Now Jellal, what on earth were you doing outside in the snow without, so much as, a coat on? It's dangerous, you could've died if John hadn't found you."

_Jellal: These people don't seem like enemies but I still can't tell them why or how I ended up here. I'll just pretend I know nothing and see how far that takes me._

"Honestly I don't remember much. I only know my name. I don't even remember where I am right now."

"Oh Lord John, this poor boy has amnesia. Jellal you should stay here until you get your memory back." Elizabeth placed her hand upon Jellal's forehead. "At least you don't have a fever. That's a blessing."

"Elizabeth how about making us some lunch, I'm sure the boy is hungry, he's been asleep for almost a day now." With that, Elizabeth returned to the kitchen, she kept on glancing towards Jellal, sympathizing with him.

John got up and retrieved a map from the bookshelf and sat down next to Jellal. In a hushed voice, so his wife couldn't hear, he said "I can tell you are not from the land of iron nor are you a ninja or a samurai. Your clothes suggest you are foreign, your build tells me you are strong but you don't have the equipment needed to be a ninja and your arm muscles aren't built up enough to be a samurai. I'll help you as much as I can, but in return you must leave as soon as possible and tell no one of your link with us. Do we have a deal?"

"That seems fair John, but I wish to repay your kindness. I am in your dept."

"Don't be silly, you'll be repaying us by leaving. If you stay here it won't be good for..." He glanced at his wife cooking in the kitchen, then carried on "If you're caught here we will be classified as traitors harbouring the enemy." John said solemnly.

Jellal could see the pain in John's eyes. Something had happened in John past that it hurt even to think about it.

John proceeded by opening the map. "Ok Jellal, you are currently here in the land of Iron. I am not sure where you are headed so I'll just tell you on how to leave this country."

After half an hour Elizabeth came back and served food. "I hope you enjoy it boys" She grinned.

"Elizabeth, Jellal's just told me that he'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Elizabeth's grin disappeared. "No, no that can't be right. He said he won't leave."

"Elizabeth, Jellal can't stay here for long, you know that." Elizabeth just stood there motionless, staring straight ahead of her.

"John, is she alright?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah she's fine Jellal. Come on honey, you need to get some rest." John got up and placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Why?" She whispered to her husband. "Why do you call him by a different name?"

"Elizabeth?" John looked at his wife puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"He is Luke… can't you see? Can't you see your own son?" Elizabeth said desperately putting on a smile on her face. "He's our son."

Tears were forming in John's eyes as he remembered the one rule he had; never go against his wife even if she was wrong. 40 years had gone by and he had never broken that one rule, he didn't want to lose the last thing that he held dear.

He tried to gently pull Elizabeth out of the room. "What are you doing? Why are you separating us?" She struggled out of his grasp and tried to run back to Jellal. John grabbed back on to her hugged her tight. His tears were flowing out.

"Please stop, I'm begging you stop." He whispered into her ears. "But…"

"Elizabeth, Luke is dead. He is dead." He could feel his wife still trying to release herself from his grasp. "He's been dead for almost 20 years now. You have to learn to let go!"

"A mother knows. A mother knows her son from an imposter. Don't you dare tell me otherwise! And don't you dare say that Luke is dead!" She screamed as she tried to attack her husband.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jellal rose from his seat, Elizabeth and John both stopped. "I am not Luke, Elizabeth. My name is Jellal that I can assure you off."

"You're not him?" Elizabeth's legs gave way and she was about collapse onto the floor but John caught her before she did. "Luke's dead… is he really dead?" She looked at her husband pleading him to tell her otherwise. John slowly nodded up and down "I'm sorry I couldn't save my love." He slowly got up and escorted his wife into their bedroom. Before he left he mouthed a thank you to Jellal.

_Jellal: My presence here caused so much suffering. I now know why he wanted me to leave so fast._

Jellal saw the laid out table and decided to be as little trouble to the couple as possible. He cleared it up and went back into his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the cloud**

Gray hit his two hands together making a magic circle. "Ice make Lance!"

All of a sudden an ice lance appeared and was sent flying towards Killer Bee. Bee grabbed one of his swords from his back and swiftly sliced the lance in half. "So your affinity is ice. I guess that's nice. But have you witnessed my 7 sword style? For you, it may pose as a trial."

_Gray: 7 sword style? Does he have an ability like Erza's heavens wheel? If it is, it'll be a problem, Erza's way out of my league._

Gray then noticed the remaining 6 swords on Bee's back. Bee grabbed each one and threw them all up holing each blade in a different place; in between his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and the one that was originally in his hand, into his mouth. The stance perplexed Gray, it almost looked like Bee was about to do a hip hop dance; a sword hip hop dance.

"Don't you think 7 swords is going a bit over board? You look like an idiot." A glimpse of Natsu appeared before his eyes; he shook his head getting rid of the image and stood in a fight ready stance. His right foot was forward and his hands were close together ready for spell he needed.

The surrounding area was frozen in time; nothing moved or made a sound. The wind was still. Bee and Gray were staring each other down. Daring the other to make the first move. Timing was everything; one wrong move and you will either be cut or skewered.

The breaking of a branch, caused by a fleeing rabbit, was the cue for the fight to begin. They both leaped at each other. Bee landed the first strike slicing straight into Gray's abdomen. Gray's body turned into ice and collapsed. An iced arrow came flying from a near-by tree heading towards Bee's back. Without even looking a purple tentacle appeared from Bee's body shielding him.

"Crap" Gray mumbled to himself as he tried to flee from his current location to find another hiding spot.

_Gray: Close range combat with Bee would be suicidal; I won't be able to fend off 7 swords at once. The only way I can beat Bee is to outsmart him but that tentacle… where did it come from?_

"Gray! Don't slither around like a snake! Fight me like a man, for goodness sake!" Bee shouted with the sword in his mouth. He looked around the area trying to pick up where Gray was. He stopped whilst looking towards the East. "Gray I can tell you are a good guy. So go run and hide, Bee will now have to lie." Bee charged off towards the east leaving Gray puzzled.

_Gray: I should run? But why, we were just in the middle of a fight? And why does he need to lie? Well I guess he had his reasons, I'll do as he says for now anyway this fight was getting in the way of the mission._

Gray emerged from his hiding place and ran west until he left the forest and reached a cliff; that's when he saw it. A mountainous village shrouded by clouds. Near the peaks of the mountains were man-built building and in the centre was a huge glass building with an oval/triangular shape. On its roof were trees and bushes surrounding the mountain peak, on which it was built on. At the very top was an aerial looking dish.

Gray was astounded on how the natives of this village, the cloud village, managed to adapt to live in such a treacherous and unstable environment. He brought himself back to reality and ran away from the cliff, taking one last glimpse at the village before he left. Eventually he had found a cave and decided to rest in there.

**In the leaf – Hokage's office**

"So let me get this straight Naruto. You allowed a strange woman into the village, thinking there was the slightest possibility that she was mother, AND you only thought that because the nine tails told you so. Then you brought her back to the, practically, destroyed Leaf village, where we are struggling to take care of our own people, and treated her here for almost 2 days. And you did all this WITHOUT telling me?" Lady Tsunade was pacing up and down her office in front of her desk. Shizune was standing behind the Hokage's desk holding Tonton. Tonton was getting comfortable in Shizune's arms and enjoyed her gently stroking his back.

"Well, erm, yes that's pretty much it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and grinning. Tsunade's eyes twitched, she had stopped pacing and she clenched her first. "Oh really? That's it?" She spat out.

"You idiot!" Sakura said grinding her teeth. She grabbed Naruto's head and forced him to put his head down causing him to cry out from pain.

"I'll let you off this ONE time! You are currently the hero of the village, I owe you at least this much for saving us all from Pain, but how could you be so irresponsible Naruto? And you Sakura!"

Sakura twitched at the sound of her name. "Y-yes my lady." She braced herself to what's to come.

"Why didn't you stop him? You of all people should have the common sense to not let outsiders into the village, especially, whilst we are in a crisis! Our defences are at rock bottom right now! This woman she uses a chakra that is unknown to us. She could've killed you at any time, she still could!"

Tonton felt the tension in the room and forced himself out of Shizune's arms. He quickly ran out the room, he felt that Tsunade could have taken her anger out on anyone at the time. Naruto and Sakura were standing before Lady Tsunade with their heads down. They realised the seriousness of what they had done. "What will happen to her? What will happen to Erza?" Naruto queried. Tsunade took a deep breath before saying "She will be put under arrest. I will personally inspect her chakra to conclude what it is and how it is used. I will also get Inoichi to look through her memories to find out if she had anything planned for this village." Lady Tsunade looked at Naruto again and felt her anger beginning to rise once more

"Now leave my sight before I change my mind!" She almost screamed pointing at the door. Naruto and Sakura immediately left the Hokage's office.

* * *

_**AN- please review. Also if you think its better for me to do one person per chapter like i did with Jellal in Chapter 7 is better please tell me. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sand Village**

"I hope that meal was sufficient." Gaara said getting up from the seat behind his desk making a hand gesture to tell his men to remove the plates and leave his office. Lucy and Happy had eaten in the same position as before with the sand spikes still hovering above them. "Now that you have eaten, explain to me how this, so called, magic works."

He opened one of the drawers in his desk and removed a single silver key. "After you explain, demonstrate each of your magic to me. I have taken the liberty of taking a key from your keychain. The rest of them are currently under examination but we have discovered nothing. Try to escape or attack me in anyway and you won't survive to see tomorrow"

When Lucy saw her key, her eyes lit up. At closer inspection of it she realised which key he had chosen and her face dropped.

_Gaara: I guess I chose one of her weakest keys. That's good. I had thought the silver keys would be weaker than the gold ones, but then again, she had far more gold keys than silver. It was quite a difficult choice._

He returned to his seat allowing Lucy to explain her powers. "Well, honestly, I don't know how to explain them. Not everyone in my world can use it, only around 10% can, I think. There is a limit to our powers, and generally we only focus on a single type of magic; I know celestial magic and Happy here can do aerial magic. Erm… and there are two main types of magic; castor magic and holder magic. I use holder magic as I use keys where as Happy uses castor magic as he doesn't need an external force to produce magic."

"I use castor magic?!" Happy's face looked astounded.

"Of course you do you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped, she glanced over at Gaara and saw he wasn't impressed. She cleared her throat and carried on like nothing had just happened. "As I was saying, Happy's magic, which is aerial magic, allows him to manifest wings and fly. My celestial magic allows me to summon spirits from another world."

"Happy, demonstrate you magic to me." Happy got up obediently and strutted to the middle of the room. He wanted to show that having castor aerial magic was cooler than anything else. He stood a meter away from Gaara's desk and magnificently revealed his wings. He made sure to show off his full wing span for a good 5-10 seconds before actually lifting himself off the ground. He gracefully flapped his wings a few times before setting himself back on the ground. He expressed an arrogant face and smirk.

_Lucy: Dramatic much?_

Happy was expecting awe to be emitting from Gaara but all he got was "That's enough you may return to Lucy's side now"

Happy returned to his seat disheartened and hurt. Gaara then placed Lucy's key on his desk, ignoring Happy completely, and slid it over to the other side. He then indicated to Lucy to get it. She got up, keeping a close eye on the spikes around her, and walked over to Gaara's desk. She picked up her key and held it tight. Even though this key wasn't strong, it was better than no key at all. "Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Plue!"

A small cloud of smoke appeared in the room and from it appeared, what looked like, a little snowman. "Punpun!" Plue squeaked to Lucy. He turned around and saw Gaara staring at him. Shakily, he retreated behind Lucy where she picked him up and hugged him. "Hey it's alright Plue there is nothing to be scared off" She said before mumbling "… I think"

Gaara was intrigued by the animal but refused to show it. He got up and walked over to Lucy. "What is he? A snowman?"

"No he is a dog!" Happy said, he was getting slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting any attention.

"I see, he is a dog… may I inspect him a little?" Gaara asked. Plue was terrified and didn't want to leave Lucy's arms but ultimately she gave Plue to Gaara.

"I must say he is a fascinating creature… dog." Plue struggled a little to get out of Gaara's grasp but failed, he let him look around a little before he was out down. "What is his purpose? Does he possess some kind of magic?"

Lucy sniggered a little "Who Plue? No he's just a pet. He has no magic at all." She then stopped talking and began to think to herself. "I don't know why that is though, he must have something right? Even if it is nothing." She glanced towards Plue suspiciously as he waddled his way to where Happy was. She then shrugged her shoulders, it never bothered her before so why should it now? It never caused her any harm and even proved useful to her against Kain Hikaru, one of the seven kin of purgatory from Grimoire Heart.

"Then what about your other spirits, Plue clearly seems to be one of the weakest." Gaara said, they then heard some whimpering in the corner. Plue had become teary eyed after being called the weakest. "Plue he didn't mean it like that, he just means that you're not physically strong, you have many other positive attributes though" Lucy tried to comfort him and saw that he wanted her to state some of the positive attributes she had mentioned. "Well you're… cute." His face immediately disheartened. "AND you are always there for me. Whenever I'm sad you comfort me." Lucy pulled off a smile and Plue tried to return it but he was still obviously hurt. "We'll sort this out properly later on Plue." Lucy raised her key and said "Close, gate of the Canis Minor!" With that only smoke remained of Plue.

"Your celestial magic and our summoning jutsu have a lot of similarities. Now back to my last question. What are the powers of your other spirits?" Garaa asked.

"Well I have a centaur that has a shot that no one can hoped to beat. A perverted cow with unparalleled strength. A maid and Butler that are always there to save me from a pinch. A ram with softest cotton imaginable."

Gaara's face slightly twisted, he was trying to work out whether Lucy was mocking him or not. She continued enthusiastically "I also have a man with the power of a really powerful light called Regulas that could never be put out. I also have a scorpion man with the power to control sand." This man intrigued Gaara, he wouldn't mind meeting him. "And he was in love with one of my other spirits Aquar…" Lucy began to tear up, she rubbed her eyes and said "Is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Tell me about the powers of the rest of your friends." He replied and so Lucy did. She told Gaara as much as she dared about her friends' powers, she didn't want to reveal too much as it may compromise their mission. The all so important mission that had separated her from her friends.

_Lucy: __**"…but we have no hostile intentions"**__ was it wrong for me to have said that? The only reason we are even here is because of our hostile intentions. If only I could meet up with the others soon maybe then we could… we could finally complete this mission and return back to Magnolia. Provided we can find the portal that brought us here._

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Gaara called out. Temari entered his office and said "Lord Gaara we have received word from the Leaf that a mysterious character has appeared in their village."

Lucy and Happy's eyes lit up. Temari glanced at the two of them "I'm guessing she is one of your accomplices?"

_Lucy: She? She mean Erza! Yes! ...wait doesn't that mean that… Erza was caught. Our chances of escape has dropped drastically._

"No matter, we have reported to her that we have had a similar instance in our village and have sent warning to all other villages to watch out for them."

_Lucy: That means the others haven't been caught yet. I can still rely on Natsu, Gray and Jellal to save me. Well Natsu will probably be the next one to be caught. He's not exactly the best at laying low. But at least I still have Gray and Jellal._

"Tell Lady Hokage that I have some information on these unknown intruders and request a meeting with her immediately. I will tell her all that I have found out these last few day. Also tell her to bring her intruder too, I'd like to meet some more of people that possess magic.

* * *

_**AN- So i'm going to only do one person per chapter now. i've tried to make this chapter longer than the others by around 500 words but it takes quite a while so i think im going back to 1000 words per chapter as i'm going to do my mock exams in a few weeks. i hoped you liked this chapter, please read and review and enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A hut in the North – The land of Iron**

Jellal returned to his room after the episode in the dining room. He hadn't eaten, and he didn't really have anything to do in his room so he sat in a chair, legs far apart, elbows rested upon his thighs, he locked his hands together and placed his forehead on it. He closed his eyes contemplating the day's events.

After half an hour he heard a knock on the door. "Boy you're in here right? I didn't hear the front door open so I suppose you are. May I come in?" John called through the door. Jellal replied in the affirmative and John let himself in. In his hands was a plate filled with food; he had a smile on his face but it was clearly a façade. His eyes were red and watery, and you could faintly see that the top of his collar was damp after washing his face.

"You must be hungry, here I got you some food." John handed the plate over to Jellal. Jellal looked at John face and began to say "Erm… John I am…"

"I guess I owe you an apology about what happened in the kitchen." John sighed. "You don't need to apologise for anything, what I said was insensitive" Jellal argued. "It was just what she needed to snap back into the present. Let me tell you a little story from around 30 years ago. As you may have guessed Martha and I had a son named Luke. My son wanted to be a hero that the village could rely on and be proud off. We even sent him to a dojo to learn the necessary skills to become a samurai, to be the hero he had dreamed off, but he didn't have it in him to wield a sword. As the years went by all his friends grew stronger and he was left behind. The other children knew he was weak and began to bully him so he gave up on being a samurai. Instead he set his sight on becoming a ninja."

"We tried to stop him but he refused to listen. He had been blinded to reality because of his dream. Samurais are samurais; ninjas are ninjas. If we were to interfere with each other it would break the treaty that kept us a neutral country; unaffected by the wars that plagued the ninja world. He left and went to the land of fire to train to be a ninja. I suppose he didn't tell the ninjas that were willing to teach him his origin or they would've refused to have any association with him.

"Back in the village we were ostracised; they accused our beloved son of being a traitor. My wife took him running away the hardest and the villages were making her condition worse. I built this hut with my own two hands and we have lived here since. We believed with all our hearts that our son will return and he did."

"I only found out on one of my trips to the village to sell my goods and to get some supplies for the hut. I overheard someone saying that there was going to be a public execution, obviously I was curious and attended only to see my son on the stands. I tried to stop it. I tried with all my might but they had already had the trial and sentenced him to death for treason." John's voice broke and a tear formed in his eye.

"John you don't have to tell me the rest. I can see it hurts to remember this. I understand the pain of it, so please you don't have to tell me more." Jellal placed his hand on Johns shoulder. John took a deep breath and said "I'm not telling you this for you to know. I'm telling you this so I can confess my sins. It's my fault Elizabeth acted that way today."

Jellal kept quiet and allowed John to complete his story.

"It turned out that one night my son back to the house my wife and I had left and found no one there. He thought we had left him; he thought he had nothing left. His dream had escaped his reach and now he thought his parents had abandoned him and… he… started to rampage. He was attacking anything and everything he could see. Our village's samurai managed to restrain him before he did any real damage to the village and imprisoned him. After a court trial they had given a verdict guilty of treason and sentenced him to death. The village did all of this without our knowledge and within just a few days. I should've tried harder to stop him, but you should've seen his eyes. If I had truly stopped him I would have crushed his dreams, his only reason he would strive for anything."

"Watching my son die was… I can't even explain it. To watch the boy that I gave life to, die right in front of me… he deserved better. He had his whole life to live. He should've lived a full life, got a job, married the woman he loved, had children. I went home that night completely broken but when I saw my wife cooking in the kitchen, I knew I could never tell her. I didn't tell her. She has lived the last 20 years that her son was still alive. She thought her son lived the life he should have; because you came I finally told her. I thank you for that. I thank you" John started to cry repeating the words thank you.

_Jellal: what have I done? Did John tell me this in order to judge him? I have no right to do that, not after the tower of heaven. I don't know what to do. If I had to tell my wife that our child was dead… I wouldn't be able to see her tears. For John to have grieved on his own… damn it! I can't stay here anymore. I've brought too much pain._

Jellal got up without saying a word. He placed his food on the table and walked towards the door of his room. "You are a kind man John. You tried to spare your family of as much suffering as you could. You allowed your son to follow his dream and your wife to believe that her son was still alive. You had kind intentions but overall your kindness caused more suffering than there should've been" Jellal opened the door "By letting me stay here you risked getting caught for helping an unknown man. This act of kindness endangered both you and your wife, but even so thank you for your kindness." Jellal left the old couples house, he felt a tear well up in his eye and wiped it away. He followed John instructions on how to get to the port. He was heading for the border of the land of fire.

**The land of fire – The Foundation**

A masked foundation anbu member appeared, knelt down, in front of Lord Danzo in his office. "Sir, Miss Erza from Fairy Tail has been captured by the Leaf. They are planning to use Inoichi Yamanaka to read her mind."

"This will pose as a problem for my plans. I didn't think that Fairy Tail, one of the best guilds in the other world, would get captured so quickly. Luckily I thought this may eventually happen and have already devised a plan to sort out this scenario. Come! We have much to do." Danzo ordered.

"Yes sir!" His subordinate replied.

* * *

**Read and Review! oh and don't forget to like and follow too :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Land of Grass**

"Sasuke I don't know how much I can take of him" Karin whined. Natsu and Suigetsu were in the restaurant having a competition on who could eat the most. One would have thought that fire and water wouldn't mix like fire and ice but the two of them got along very well.

"Karin, shut up and let me think" Sasuke put his head down to think of his next move.

_Sasuke: I had originally planned to assassinate the Elders of the Leaf with Team Taka but keeping that knucklehead with me for an assassination would be suicide. I'm already so close to the Land of Fire, I can't just leave without accomplishing my revenge. I'll need to buy some time before reaching the Leaf to properly analyse Natsu's powers and I can't stay in one place for too long."_

"Ok it's time to leave!" Sasuke called to the rest of his team. "Now? I haven't eaten my fill yet!" Natsu replied. "Sasuke said we are leaving now! Don't you dare disobey him!" Karin warned Natsu. Jugo stood outside the restaurant keeping guard for any ninja's that may know their identity. They left the village with no further qualms.

"Sasuke, why are we going around the outskirts of the Land of Fire? This will add on days to our journey to the Leaf." Jugo asked. "It's the only way we can get near the Leaf with the smallest chance of getting found out." Sasuke replied.

"But we are still in their territory, the longer we stay in the Land of Fire, the higher the chance we will be caught."

"That's where you're wrong Jugo. After the attack from Pain, the Leaf's defences has been concentrated near the Leaf, they shouldn't have many ninjas posted around the Land of Fire because they lack the manpower." Sasuke explained, he then glimpsed over at Natsu and then looked forward once again. Jugo knew that Natsu was the real reason behind going all the way round the Land of Fire but didn't say anything about the matter.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Natsu called but was blatantly ignored. "Sasuke!" he repeated and ran beside him. "I'm going to be serious now, what did you do?" Sasuke looked at Natsu puzzled. "I'm not an idiot, I know you have been avoiding the authorities. You did something didn't you?"

Sasuke looked straight again and replied "I'm a rouge ninja, I abandoned and betrayed my village."

Natsu's eyes grew wide. "But isn't your village where your family and friends are? You can't just abandon them! And what about Suigetsu and the others? Did they abandon their villages too?"

"My family was murdered by the village. As for the others they were part of experiments, I freed them and they joined my team to take vengeance on the Leaf village." Sasuke thought about Itachi and how he was forced by the Leaf to kill the Uchiha.

Natsu stayed quiet for a few seconds then asked "What about your friends in the Leaf?"

Glimpses of Team 7 crossed his mind before he said "I don't have any friends there."

**After two days**

Sasuke and Jugo were standing, side by side, leading the group. Karin was following closely behind as she looked at Sasuke's back with admiration whilst Natsu and Suigetsu had a chat right at the back of the group.

"We have just about reached the western coast line of the Land of Fire now." Jugo reported. "Sasuke stop!" Karin shouted. She closed her eyes concentrating hard on her surroundings. "It's gone now, but I swear I sensed something near-by. They maybe concealing their chakra. I suggest we should proceed with caution."

Natsu sniffed the air a bit, searching for one of his friends scents.

_Natsu: It's Jellal. He should know I'm here then why is he concealing himself? I won't tell the others about him for now._

After walking for another hour, Sasuke decided it was a good place to stop. Karin hadn't detected any more suspicious chakras and they made base camp where they stood. Natsu niffed the air frequently during the trip and knew that Jellal had been following them. "Suigetsu you will be standing guard today." Sasuke announced.

"Why me?! This is so not fair! Why can't you asked Karin to do it or something? She's practically useless in a fight!" Karin scowled at Suigetsu's comments.

"Don't worry man, I'll stay up with you." Natsu said to Suigetsu. Which was enough for him to stop complaining. Sasuke was still suspicious about the chakra from before and had noticed that Natsu had been unusually quite since Karin mentioned it.

After everyone went to bed, Natsu and Suigetsu were just talking about their pasts. Suigetsu had told Natsu about his brother, the seven swordsmen of the mist and how he was going to surpass them all. Natsu talked about his father being a dragon but mentioned very little about Fairy Tail. He didn't want to risk the chance of his mission slipping out by accident.

"Hey I'll be back in a bit. Erm… Nature calls" Natsu told Suigetsu and he quickly ran into the forest towards Jellal. It didn't take very long to find him. "Hey Jellal!" Natsu said quite loudly. "Keep it down Natsu we don't want to alert the other members of your team." Jellal ushered Natsu down.

When Natsu left, Sasuke got up and told Suigetsu to stay put and not try to follow him. Sasuke made sure to keep his distance because of Natsu's keen senses. He saw Jellal and Natsu meet up and got in a good position to eavesdrop on them.

_Sasuke: I knew it! Maybe now I'll get some answers._

"Jellal how come you were hiding all this time? You should have just come out." Natsu told Jellal causing him to sigh. "This is supposed to be a discreet mission Natsu. We don't want people to know about us, anyway have you gained any information about the mission?"

"About the nine tails? No not yet." Jellal flinched, he didn't know if they were being watched because he didn't know much about chakra yet.

_Sasuke: The nine tails?! They mean Naruto, don't they? So even these people who barely know anything about the ninja world know about the tailed beasts._

"Natsu please refrain from mentioning any specific details about our mission." Natsu looked confused. "You know what forget it. What about the others? Do you have any idea where they are?" Jellal queried. Natsu replied in the negative.

"This is not good. We have lost all the members of our team, not only that, we have been here for nearly week and we still haven't got the slightest bit closer as to finding out anything about the nine tails. Damn it! Alright Natsu you go back to camp, I'll see if I can find out any more information about our mission." Jellal said.

_Sasuke: That conversation just told me that they want to find the nine tails and that there are others. But I still have too many unanswered questions, I can't pass up this chance._

"I know something." Sasuke said as he revealed himself. "Oh hey Sasuke." Natsu said smiling. Jellal suspiciously looked at Sasuke and said "Go on"

"The nine tails is in the Leaf village." Sasuke said. "Isn't that where we are headed now?" Natsu asked. "So you do listen Natsu. Yes we are headed there."

"Well then I'll head over there, Natsu you come to the Leaf Village with Sasuke" Jellal ordered.

"Before you leave tell me the reason as to why you are here? Tell me something."

"I can't tell you the specifics of Natsu's mission for obvious reasons but since your helping us out, I'll tell you a little about mine. There is a dark wizard called Zeref in our world, he has immense power and my guild is dedicated to annihilating him. He made a rip in both of our lands, joining something that was never meant to be joint. My mission is to try and close this portal but since we don't have any knowledge of how to do that in my land we decided to check here. I accompanied Natsu's team here and I am helping them whilst trying to complete my own mission. I hope that has filled your curiosity for now. I'm sure in due time you'll figure out what Natsu's teams mission if you stick around with them long enough." Jellal said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! someone from Natsu's team finally met! Hehe! Now on to next weeks chapter! That one is going to focus on Gray :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The cloud village – forest**

_Killer Bee: I think Gray has gotten far enough away. Now it's time to deal with A._

"Bee! What are you doing? I told you to stay close to the village, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" The Raikage, A, emerged from the East.

"Erm, ya know, training now stop complaining. Bee can take care of himself so don't worry about myself."

The Raikage shook his head in disappointment "The sand has reported that some mysterious people with strange powers have appeared so be weary now come." A put his hand on Bees back and forced him back to the village.

**In the cave the next morning**

Gray had fallen asleep at the foot of the cave resting his head on his arm. It was about mid-day before the rays of the sun woke him up. He heard someone faintly rapping "You crack one, then crack two, now it's time for the seasoning, YAHOO!" Gray dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. He got up, yawned then scratched his head. He got up and realised he could feel a faint breeze on his body. He looked down and saw that all he had on was his boxers so he looked around the cave finding his missing clothing.

After retrieving and wearing them all, he left the cave and saw that the faint rapping wasn't just his imagination. Killer Bee was wearing an apron whilst trying to cook eggs on a flat piece of rock above a fire. Gray just stared at Bee for a good ten second then asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I'm making some eggs for you. Now tell me, you didn't fight me at full strength, did you?" Bee said whilst placing the egg on a makeshift rock plate. Gray pulled the sleeve on his right hand down. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I'd rather use my full strength only for my enemies."

Bee gave the plate to Gray. "I'm not an enemy huh?" Bee laughed a little. "Then I'll give you some information about your friends. Two of them might meet their ends in the Land of Wind. They have been captured by the village hidden in the sand, but I wouldn't worry too much Gaara is a nice man."

"What! They've been captured! Who is it?" Gray said desperately, he quickly ate the remaining parts of the egg then stumbled up.

"Woah hold your horses! A cat that's blue and a blonde girl too. Not only that, a couple hours ago, it was said a red head was found in the leaf." Bee reported.

"ERZA WAS CAUGHT!? I need to go! Where is the Leaf? It'd be best if I went there first and got Erza… Why are you telling me this anyway?" Gray inquired.

"We are sparring buddies now ya know, but now you need to go." Clouds started to form in the sky making it go dark. All of a sudden lightning struck. "Head south west and you'll get to the Leaf. Now leave!"

"Not again! What's going on?" Gray started to run in the opposite direction of the lightning. "Thanks Bee! I'll repay you one day." Gray raised his hand making an 'L' sign, Makarovs voice came into Gray's head saying _'no matter where you are, I'll always be looking your way'_

"BEE!" The voice echoed through the entire area. All living creatures fled to the safety of elsewhere.

**A couple days later**\- **10 miles away from the leaf**

_Gray: This was such a long journey. According to that merchant I asked a few hours ago I should reach the Leaf soon. Don't worry Erza, I'll get you out._

Gray kept walking until he heard a faint rustle in the leaves. He was being followed. Not wanting them to figure out he knew of their presence, he carried on walking keeping a very close eye on his stalkers. After a few minutes smoke appeared in front of him, when it cleared a man reading an erotic novel appeared. His hair was a silver colour and stood up. His face was half covered by a mask.

He slammed his book shut and put it in his pocket. "I was hoping you'd turn around once you had realised you were being followed but I guess that wasn't the case was it? I'm Kakashi of the Leaf and I will not let you get any closer to my village." Kakashi lifted his ninja band up revealing his sharingan. "I'm not letting you off easy."

_Gray: What the hell is that eye? Is it like the thunder legions eyes? Well I know I have to be careful around it._

Gray got into a battle stance. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted whilst a water dragon started to head towards Gray. Gray ran towards it, holding his hand out as if he was trying to stroke the dragon. As soon as he touched it the entire thing froze over and shattered.

"An ice ninja are you?"

_Kakashi: I can't copy that. Is it a kekkei genkai? No, that's not it. Maybe he has a similar power as that red headed girl in the village, if that's so I should proceed with caution._

"Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of fire emerged from Kakashi's mouth, Gray dodged by jumping towards his right. Whilst in the air, he hit his hands together and made multiple ice spears sending them all towards Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly made some hand signs and threw his hands on the floor. An earth wall came up from the ground deflecting most of the spears, however the first spear hit Kakashi's shoulder. He grabbed it and broke it off. The wound was only superficial and didn't hinder his movements much.

"What bring you here? Are you looking for your friend?" Kakashi lowered the wall and started to search around to figure out where Gray had hidden himself. Almost immediately he found him with his sharingan.

Gray was behind a tree waiting for a good chance to proceed for his next attack. Kakashi was just standing a few meters away surveying the area. His wide range of jutsu proved to be a problem. Gray was about to move however his leg was caught in something. When he looked he saw Kakashi had merged with the ground and had grabbed his leg. He then turned and saw that the other Kakashi was still surveying the area. "A clone!?"

Gray froze the ground, Kakashi along with it and then kicked it with all his might. "Damn I thought I got you with that one. But tell me why aren't you using your right hand? There are some strange insignia on it that seem to possess something powerful. You aren't winning this fight. If you wish to win you best use that. You managed to get one hit at me but only because I didn't know what your power was. It won't happen again."

"METEOR!" Kakashi quickly went into the defensive and dodged the surprise attack. "Who are you?"

Jellal retreated and stood next to Gray. "It's good seeing you. At least not everyone has been captured." Gray said to Jellal whilst staring down Kakashi in a battle stance. "I just met up with Natsu a few hours ago, I didn't expect to find you here fighting."

"Two against one now is it? Now that's not fair."

* * *

**_A/N- Trying to write up fight scenes are so hard. If anyone has any tips I'm all ears. I'll warn you guys now that my exams are coming up in the next few weeks, I'll try to keep posting chapters throughout but forgive me if I don't. Sucks to have exams but what can you do? Anyway Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the leaf village prison**

Danzo walked into the prison with two foundation ninja's behind him and was immediately halted by a leaf ninja guard. "What a nuisance." He revealed one of his sharingan eyes and placed the guard under a powerful genjutsu. "I don't want anyone to know I was here today," He swiftly passed the frozen ninja unfazed and walked towards Erza's cell.

She was unconscious in her cell, they had placed her in a genjutsu to prevent her from escaping using her magic. Danzo opened her cell door and placed his hand on her head to release the jutsu. Erza got up as soon as she awoke and asked "Who are you?"

Danzo simply perched his lips up a bit, imitating a smile that was long gone. "We were never formally acquainted but I am the one who sent you the job request."

"So you're Danzo?" Erza looked away, embarrassed from the fact her client was going to break her out of jail. "I'm surprised you were caught so easily. The famous Fairytail guild from the other world. I expected better."

"I hadn't fully evaluated my situation when I had arrived. I didn't realise I would stick out from the rest like a sore thumb." Erza said blushing she then headed toward her open cell door however Danzo raised his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Erza looked at him puzzled. "Oh I'm not going to break you out of here; that would make me a traitor of my own village. All that I do is for this village, I would never betray them. Instead I want you to look into this" Danzo showed Erza his sharingan eye. Hers eyes started to blur, her peripheral vision started to darken and she started to loose balance. Erza felt herself falling backwards into darkness but she didn't hit the floor. She was just surrounded by shadows. Suddenly she found herself standing straight. Off in the distance she saw a small white speck, she began to run towards it; slowly the light got larger and brighter until it engulfed her entire being.

Erza opened her and tried to lift her hand to her head; it was throbbing from a bad headache, however she couldn't move it. She couldn't move any part of her body. She began to panic. She felt a scream coming but all that came out was a muffled sound.

Tsunade sighed "I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tie her up whilst she was asleep. Give her some sedatives then bring Inoichi in." Sakura and Shizune complied with the fifth's orders. The room they were in was the prison's medical room. The room was a bright white without a speck of dirt anywhere. The parts of the prison had been destroyed in the Pain attack however not all of it. Tsunade thought it was important that after they got the hospital fixed they needed a prison. She wasn't just going to sit back whilst criminals could roam the streets whilst the village was in turmoil.

Shizune injected the hysterical Erza giving her a brief sense of calm. Sakura called Inoichi in and he sat beside Erza and placed his hand on her head. "You know this isn't ideal to read her mind" Inoichi mentioned as he closed his eyes. "I know but we don't know much about her powers and I'd rather not risk her escaping. Please find out as much as you can"

"Somethings wrong" Inoichi focused even harder, trying to scavenge any memories he could from the red headed women that laid in front of him. "What's wrong?" Tsunade queried.

"She… has no memories. Well that's not right, I suspect they've been locked away by some powerful genjutsu. I can't seem to penetrate through its barriers." Inoichi took away his hand from Erza's fore head and faced Tsunade. "Didn't you say that she didn't possess any chakra? Because what I'm sensing from her is definitely chakra."

"I can't have been wrong. I even had the Hyuuga check. They didn't sense any chakra emitting from her what so ever." Tsunade said with concern. She then looked at Erza, fear was written all over her eyes.

"Maybe placing her under a genjutsu had adverse effects for her mentally. It may have reacted with whatever power she naturally possess' in her body?" Inoichi suggested.

"That maybe the case" Tsunade distantly said as she released the chakra binding she had placed on Erza's lips.

"Who are you all and what are you doing to me!?" Erza screamed.

"Sakura try and speak to her, you two are fairly acquainted right?" Tsunade said as she re-evaluated the situation.

"Yes ma'am" Sakura ran towards Erza. "Erza do you remember me?" Sakura said to her trying her best to smile. Tears were streaming down the one eye that knew feeling. "I… I don't remember anything" Erza started to take uneven breaths. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Lady Tsunade what do we do?" Sakura asked, clearly shaken. Tsunade found a cloth on her desk and handed it to Sakura "Tie this around her mouth and return her to her cell and whatever you do DO NOT use chakra on her."

Shizune helped Sakura comply with Tsunade's wishes and they both quickly left the medical room along with Inoichi. "Something going on… this could not have been a coincidence. ANBU!" a masked man appeared before Lady Tsunade. "Bring me the men who were on duty to guard Erza's cells."

**The foundation **

Danzo sat before his desk as he awaited a reported from one of his ninjas as to what happened during Erza's interrogation. After about 20 minutes a masked foundation member appeared before him and reported the details.

"I was hoping they wouldn't realise a genjutsu was placed upon her however they haven't come to the conclusion someone else has done it yet. Also the fact that they aren't using chakra on her anymore will make it much easier for Erza to escape as soon as the genjutsu wears off. This worked out better than I expected. You may leave now, you did well"

* * *

**_A/N I know i haven't been posting but i wont deny i should have been. I'll try to post when i can but i only found time right now was because im currently on half term and not on holiday. Enjoy this chapter :) _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Outskirts of the Leaf Village**

Karin stood still concentrating hard trying to sense any of the Leaf ninja's that had been posted. She sighed "You would think that after the attacks on the Leaf they would be considerably weaker. They've strategically put Jonin ninjas to guard the village and to get through will be pretty tight however lucky for us one of the ninjas are currently occupied in fighting two adversaries. There are a few holes in the Leaf's defence there, but if we don't move fast reinforcements will close off our only way in."

"Good work Karin. Natsu you stay close to me and don't wander off, the rest of you should know what to do as soon as you get into the village. Lead the way Karin," Sasuke said making Karin blush a little. Team Taka started to run following behind Karin, Natsu complied with Sasuke for the sake of the mission.

Karin suddenly stopped after a while and said for everyone to hide. Natsu took this chance to get sniff the surroundings to see if he could find any more of his comrades. He immediately picked up Gray's and Jellal's scent and started to head toward their direction. Sasuke grabbed Natsu's arm "Where do you think you're going?" He then pushed Natsu down and he took cover as a patrolling Leaf ninja passed.

"I told you to stay close to me. It won't be easy to penetrate the Leaf's defences," Sasuke carried on.

"My friends, I think they're in trouble. I need to help them!" Natsu said trying to pull away from Sasuke.

"In the ninja world the most important thing is the mission. We have to trust our comrades to be able to fight their own battles. You'd just insult your friends if you go and abandon your post to help them. You'd jeopardise the mission!" Sasuke argued.

"If completing a mission means I have to sacrifice a friend then the mission can go to hell. Fairy Tail never abandons their comrades!"

Sasuke remembered the bell test Kakashi had given them when they were becoming ninjas. _If you abandon the mission you are scum, but if you abandon your comrades then you are worse than scum._ Sasuke released Natsu, he knew he'd be wasting effort trying to convince someone as stubborn as Natsu to go to the village. Natsu reminded Sasuke too much of Naruto.

Natsu ran toward the direction as his comrades. "Natsu where are you going?" Suigetsu called. "Forget him, let's carry on toward the Leaf."

* * *

"Two against one? Now that's not fair" Kakashi called to Jellal and Gray.

"He's tough" Gray warned Jellal. Jellal glimpsed toward Gray's arm; although Gray never told Jellal what power his right arm possessed, Jellal knew it had to be powerful. "I won't use my power until I find END. My father gave me it for the soul purpose of killing END."

"What's the point of the power if you die before you get to use it?" Jellal retorted, which made Gray think a little. "If you're not going to attack me then I guess I'll just have to make the first move" Kakashi said impatiently and he started to sprint towards Gray and Jellal.

The two men ran in opposite directions, Gray threw an ice make lance toward Kakashi whilst Kakashi was distracted by that Jellal used grand chariot. Seven magic circles that looked like a constellation appeared above Kakashi "What is this?" Was all Kakashi could bring himself to say as a bright light came straight at him. "KAMUI!" Kakashi strained his sharingan eye as the light vanished. Kakashi keeled over grabbing his eye. "Never thought I would have to use that one guard duty." He sighed

"Your magic really deludes me, it's fascinating," Jellal said to Kakashi. "It's not magic, it's called Chakra," Kakashi replied as got up and threw multiple shurikan at Jellal. One grazed his arm however Jellal managed to dodge the others with ease. "Gray, you said before that you were glad not everyone had been captured. Who's been captured?"

"Lucy and Happy have been captured by the Sand and Erza's been captured by the Leaf." Gray informed. Jellal dropped his battle stance his eyes wide "Erza's been captured?"

Jellal left himself wide open, Kakashi was bent his knees slightly, grabbed his right hand just above the elbow with his left and started to channel his chakra into his right hand. Lightening formed engulfing his right hand, "You should never drop your guard in the middle of a battle, CHIDORI!" He then charged towards Jellal.

Gray was too slow to do anything and Jellal to react appropriately to the oncoming attack. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW" Kakashi diffused his chidori and tried to dodge however Natsu clipped him and forced Kakashi a few steps back. "Three against one, this isn't looking good for me," Kakashi said staring down his three opponents. "No you'll only be facing two of us and I thought I told you Natsu to stay with Sasuke!" Jellal scolded. Natsu avoided eye contact and shrugged his shoulders "I sensed you guys were in trouble,"

"Gray, Natsu you stay and fight. I'll go and get Erza. Oh and Gray I suggest you don't hold anything back, you too Natsu." Jellal ordered as he used meteor to speed past Kakashi. "I'm afraid I can't let you get past." Kakashi made a clone however Natsu immediately attacked it making it disappear.

_Kakashi: This isn't good. Even Sasuke's close… I need to inform the village… maybe Pakkun will be able to warn them."_

Kakashi bit his thumb then hit the ground, a flash of smoke, in the middle was a dog. "Hey Kakashi long time no see." Pakkun spoke. Natsu's jaw dropped "The dog… can talk!"

"So can Happy Natsu! You need to focus fire brain." Gray retorted. "Oh yeah…"

"Now's not the time Pakkun. Go to the village and warn them that there's a joint attack from the magic users and Sasuke."

"Ok I'm on it" Pakkun ran past Kakashi at full speed whilst Kakashi covered his escape.

* * *

_**A/N: I decided to upload another chapter just because i had the time. I really hope you're enjoying it so far :) Please read and review, if there is anything i need to improve or flaws or the fact that you like the story. I kinda got surprised yesterday by how many views i got yesterday it was almost double the usual amount id get in a day. It really means a lot when you guys read my stories. Anyway just enjoy the story and i'll upload more chapters asap. R&amp;R NGL but i really enjoy writing. see ya :D**_


End file.
